


Pam And Dwight Prank Jim!

by MoogieMan



Category: Pam Beesly Jim Halpert Dwight Schrute Television, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Jim loves to prank Dwight. so how does Dwight pull off the best prank? He gets some unexpected help. How will Jim take this?





	Pam And Dwight Prank Jim!

Dwight and Pam Prank Jim!

So, four days ago. It all began four days ago. Dwight had asked Pam to do some drawings for him.  
 "OK," Jim had not been thrilled, but he had given his ok.. Jim was a bit annoyed that she had wanted to do this, seeing how he and Dwight were rivals, even enemies.  
That was the first sign. But he had given his approval. After all. They could use the extra money. Then came sign two.  
 Jim was getting increasingly irritated at their being together, laughing, having fun, Too much fun.  
 On the second day, Jim asked a question. A question designed to make him feel better about things.  
 “So, how much is Dwight paying you?” He tried to sound casual. But it better be a lot, over a hundred.  
“Oh. 2 thousand." Pam’s answer gave him relief. Two grand! He could put up with a lot for that kind of money. Then he saw Pam’s grin.  
 “Actually, I’m not charging him. This is great experience. I mean Dwight is so picky, and he actually thinks I’m good!”  
“Good at what?”, Jim asked, with more than a hint of sarcasm.  
But Pam didn’t hear. Dwight had called her name, and she practically ran to him.  
This was getting to be too much. Jim was smoldering. He knew he had to turn this around. And he knew how.  
“Pam. Could I see you?”  
“Now?” She sounded reluctant, reluctant to leave Dwight’s side!  
Or was Jim overreacting? He didn’t know- maybe.  
Pam said something to Dwight, and walked over to Jim’s desk.  
 “What was that?” Jim was close to losing it  
“That little whisper to Dwight.”  
“Just a little secret.” She was giggly. Like a schoolgirl with a crush. Sign three?  
“A secret? I thought we agreed on no secrets?”  
“This one I have to keep. If it makes you feel better- it is not about you. No concern to you at all.”  
“That makes it feel worse.” Closer and closer.  
“Oh, Jim. Don’t be a baby!” He knew had better get down to business.  
“Pam, I have a great idea. A prank. Perfect to nail Dwight!”  
“Jim, grow up, Ok?” Sign four.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means no thanks.” She blew him a little kiss and turned back to Dwight.  
“Ready?” she called. Dwight nodded and grabbed his coat.  
“Last time, Jim after this, no more lunches alone with Dwight. Unless…” She giggled.  
Dwight opened the door. She walked through , turning towards the elevator. She didn’t look back.  
“Pam, your coat,” Jim called.  
 “She left it in my truck.” Dwight yelled back, a big smile on his face. He exited right behind Pam .“Wait,” Jim was pissed, “When was Pam in your truck?”  
But the door had closed, and the elevator doors were closing as well.  
 Who was this-this stranger-certainly not the Pam he knew. Not the Pam he married!  
But it continued. Pam turning down his prank ideas, rather haughtily. What happened to no more spending lunch with Dwight? Wednesday, then Thursday!  
 On Friday it stopped, She spent the whole day with Jim, hardly glancing Dwight’s way. Dwight was just as uninterested.  
“So, done with Dwight?”  
“Done, and glad to be back with my guy!”  
That was enough. Crisis avoided. Jim was so glad he had kept his cool.  
So Friday was marked by Jim feeling relaxed. Yep, he had read too much into this.  
“ Pam and Dwight! Give me a break.” Jim couldn’t wait until 5:00.  
But at 4:52, Pam got off the phone, and walked over to him, looking a bit perturbed.  
“Michael needs you to stay. He’s on his way, says it is an emergency.”  
“What. It’s Friday. Did he say what it is?”  
“No, but he says 45 minutes tops.”  
“Damn it!”  
“I know. I know. But what can we do?. I’ll get a ride, leave the car for you.”  
“Damn it. This better be important."br / t; So Pam and everyone else left. Jim hoped this meant a contract, or at least, a nibble  
So he waited. Five o’clock came.  
Then 5:05, 5:10, 5:15!  
Jim-a clock watcher? You bet.  
When 5:45 came, Jim was beside himself Where the Hell was Michael? Jim couldn’t wait He reached for his cell, it was missing. He remembered. Pam had borrowed it at lunch, and hadn’t returned it. So he took the company phone, a land line and speeddialed Michael’s number.  
“Hello.”  
“Michael. Where are you?’  
“Me I’m home. Where did you think I was?’  
“Pam told me you were coming here. She said it was important,’  
“Pam said that? I haven’t talked to her all day. I’ve been flying back from Rochester. You knew that.”  
“But Pam told me…."  
He stopped.  
"Better reel in your beeyotch!” Michael laughed. Jim didn’t. He hung up.  
“What the Hell is going on,?” he muttered. He grabbed his jacket, walked to the elevator.  
 Exiting the building. He stopped when he saw his car.  
He was stunned at what he saw!  
His car was up on blocks! Slump blocks to be accurate. Four slump blocks. No tires in sight. Someone had taken all four of his tires!  
He reached for his cell.  
Shit! Pam had it.  
Pam! She had his phone. She lied about Michael calling. Pam. Was she behind this?  
Jim turned back towards the office. The door was locked!  
 Jim lost it. “Damn it all to Hell, ‘”Jim yelled at the top of his lungs, as he beat against the door !”Hank, open the freaking door!’ He stepped back. He was mad beyond words!  
“Haaank!”  
A voice behind him. “Bravo, Jim. Bravo.”  
It was Dwight’s voice . He turned. There stood Dwight all right. And right beside him stood a bent over , she was laughing so hysterically, Pam. His wife of less than one year!  
“Honey We pranked you! You were so funny!"  
“Funny"’ Jim was flabbergasted. “Funny?”  
Another voice. “That was great!” Kevin from behind the building,. Then Angela, Toby, the whole office!”  
“You were all in on this?”  
“No,” added Oscar.” We just found out this afternoon. But we had to stay. Great prank, Dwight and Pam.’  
“Yeah. Great. Dwight and Pam.’ he tried to sound calm. “Dwight and Pam. Never thought I’d be saying that. I mean, Dwight and Pam.”  
“I hope you aren’t mad. I mean it was just in fun, Honey.’  
“ The tires are in my truck. I will put them back on. But Jim, -Haank! You were so hilarious.”  
Jim looked at the smiling faces. Pam reached out to hug him. The whole week flashed before his eyes. He pushed Pam away.  
 “This was a prank? All week! No drawing, just working on a prank. Why, Pam?”  
“No reason, Jim. I thought you would think it was funny too!’  
Dwight approached, a tire jack in his hands.” Let me do this, big guy. You and Beeslyl can interface.”  
Jim looked around. Everyone else had turned, and were getting into their cars. Pam, smiling, approached him again .” Honey, don’t be mad. It was all in fun. You have to admit, this was the best prank ever.”  
“The best.’ Jim’s voice was low, but rising. “The best. The all time best. I mean my wife told me to grow up when I suggested a prank. I was on pins and needles all week.  
My wife hanging out with my enemy, laughing, going somewhere in his truck. Then, staying late. Finally, the tires. Yes, the best prank ever. But it isn’t done.” Jim grabbed the jack from Dwight. “ It isn’t done. The cap- I have to put the tires on. Otherwise, it isn’t done!”  
“I don’t mind,” Dwight said. “We got enough. Just sit back, and let me finish up.”  
“No! No! To go this far and quit! No! Give me the jack, the tires, whatever else!" he looked at Pam.” Go home. I need to think’  
“Well ok? “No , honey, But you understand this is game on!’  
“I can help,” Pam offered “ But maybe we should back off a bit!"  
“Really! I mean you pull off the prank of all time, turning traitor on me. No way no limits now!” He sounded calm.  
“Jim, let me do the tires, “ Dwight countered.  
“Dwight, you even got my wife in on this. I can’t think of a prank to come close. My wife, Dwight!” His voice, stll calm, but rising slightly.  
“I think it’s over, Jim Let me do the tires. I won today.”  
“Didn’t Pam help?”  
“Of course. Many of our pranks involve others. But they are usually just a pawn. Pam was invaluable.”  
“My wife-invaluable.”  
“This would never have worked. I had to get you, off your feed, so to speak. I knew you wouldn’t question Pam about the phone call. That was vital. I had to get you to stay in the office while I changed the tires. The prank climax when the whole staff got to watch.’ he grinned. “So let me change the tires. I am so much better than you.”  
“What about Pam’s jacket in your car? Or all the time you spent at her desk?”  
“Part of the set-up. Although I did get to know Pam. Interesting little lady. Maybe I will hire her!”  
“Well, Dwight,- you, Pam, everybody get the Hell out. I got work to do.”  
Pam reached for the shovel. “Jim, let’s go home.”  
Jim swung around, pulling the shovel away ”I am serious. Leave!”  
Ok, you big baby. I knew you would be pissed off, but….” Dwight’s voice trailed off.  
“Jim, I am sorry. I didn’t know it would make you this mad.” Pam was almost hysterical. “Please , it was just a prank.  
“If I hear that again, I am going to lose it. I know it was just a prank. I need time to deal with it. I will be ok, once I have finished , and get home. But I have to be alone. Ok?”  
 Dwight threw up his hands, and turned towards his truck. “Screw it. Pam come on. I’ll give you a ride.”  
Pam hesitated, and walked toward Dwight’s truck. “I’ll see you at home.”  
Jim didn’t answer. He began to put his tires on.  
“Jim, please talk to me.’  
Jim called to Dwight, “Dwight, beer in the frig, condoms in my nightstand!”  
Pam looked back, tears in her eyes.  
“Low, Jim Low.” Dwight was incensed. Jim was such a punk.

So everyone left. Jim was alone. He started to work. A prank. A fucking prank. A damn it all prank! He had been so close to losing it.

Now he lost it!

He grabbed the nearest tire, and threw it with all his might. Then the next. All four.

"A prank. The best prank! Dwight, Pam, HAANK!"

He would go home. Pack. Leave that little bitch! "HAANNNKKKK!!!" "Yeah, boss? A quiet voice. "What you need?"

Jim turned. There stood Hank, the night watchman. A quiet dignified guy.

"You calling out my name. What is it?"

Jim just stared. He liked Hank. He had found Hank to be a non judgmental listener on many occasions. Hank had given him advice before' He respected Hank. He needed a calm perspective.

"Did you hear?"

Hank nodded. "Heard most of it, but tell me the whole story, start to finish."

So he did. Jim told all of it. He got mad, sad, even teared up.

Hank just listened, never interrupted. Jim finished. Hank just stood there.

"I don't want to hear how I overreacted. How Pam loves me. How I need to forgive her. She loves me, didn't mean to hurt me. How Dwight was trying to make amends.' Jim paused.

Hank still showed no emotion.

"Cause to tell you the truth, I don't give a damn.

"Uh-huh." Hank mumbled.

"And the opposite won't do it either. I mean, don't tell me how bad they all are. How I should get a divorce. Quit. I know that trick. Show me how foolish I am being."

Hank continued to listen.

So Hank, I don't think you can help me.?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. But let me tell you what I think."

 Jim took a deep breath. He was calming down a little. Hank's composure was helping .

"First, Jim, I don't think your wife is some innocent victim.  That's what she wants you to think. But somethings wrong here. '

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Hank just stood there, rubbing his chin.  He seemed to be in heavy thought.

"Well, you see. I think you believe that Dwight approached her with the idea."

"What else'" Jim interrupted.

"Hold on, Jim, let me finish."

Jim grew silent.

"Think about it. If he went to her, wouldn't it be a strong possibility that she would reject him, and go to you?"

"And?" Jim didn't like where this was headed.

"So Pam tells you. What would you do?"

"I would go ballistic!"

"I know, and he knows, too  Dwight, I mean."

Hank paused, allowing it to sink in."

"Now Dwight is not that  crazy. While you and him are rivals, for him to approach her.... Well, it would get violent, bloody. I mean, him messing with Pam...… Dwight's crazy, but not that crazy."

"What are you getting at, Hank?.Jim felt an icy sensation run down his spine.

"You don't think.… I mean not Pam, not my wife.'

Hank just looked at Jim for a long second. He nodded his head.

"You think Pam is behind this whole thing?"

Hank just stood there, staring at Jim.

Jim grew even more uncomfortable. "Hank! It couldn't be Pam!"

"Why not?" Hank asked. "Is she perfect?"

"No but' Hank, she's my wife."

"So you think marriage is flawless?"

"Hank, do you really Pam could initiate this whole thing? make me squirm? Enjoy it?

"Absolutely. I'd bet on it."

"But she is so remorseful. "

"Is she? is this part of the prank? i tell you, Jim, if you go home, she will be in tears, apologizing, begging you to

;forgive her. She might get you in bed. but to me, that's just part of it. She will get off so easy,...'

' He stopped, and took a deep breath. ""You got to react in a way that shows her and anyone else, you are not to be messed with."

"What about Dwight?"

"Dwight? You serious? Dwight is small potatoes. You could live without Dwight in your life. Right? "

"Absolutely."

"See Jim, Dwight is sort of a victim, himself."

"Dwight? How do you figure?"

" Jim, Jim, Jim. You blind? Dwight is in love with Pam. He will do anything she says."

"But three of us have been together for years. Why now?'

"From Pam's POV, who knows. Boredom, jealousy?"

Hank took a deep breath. '"Why did Dwight go along?' He paused again, longer this time. "Women know how to make

a man do what they want. Follow?'

"Hank! Are you suggesting my wife and Dwight?"

""Don't know/ Suspect. But if I be you, I will find out. I hope I'm wrong. I know Pam is just using Dwight. I believe... I

believe that she loves you! I see you people. I know more than you think. I listen. I learn. Like I say- I hope I'm

wrong-- wrong about all of it. But you Jim, you got to find out!"

 

 

 

To be continued!

Two hours later, Jim pulled into Dwight's driveway. With Hank's help, putting the tires on went fast.  
However he had a short trip to make before he went home.

Dwight was standing smugly on his porch, when Jim drove up.  
"Well, well, well., I see the big baby got the tires on!"  
He was making this easy.  
"Why are you here, you sorry excuse for a man? You had her crying""  
"Dwight, I have a couple of questions. "Fuck you. I pranked you, and guess what else I did. I...…uh Oh! OW! AHHHH!………..."  


15 minutes, Jim was at his house. He honked the horn. He got out, a shovel in his hands..

Just like Hank said, Pam came ruuning up to the car her face tear stained.

'Jim, I am so sorry I w-w-wasn't think-k- ing. I l-let Dwight convince mu-mu - mm......'  
Jim held up his hand. then started applauding. "Bravo, Pam, well acted."

"Jim, pl-pl-please hear me"

"Hank is smart. I mean he is brilliant.'  
Pam quit cryng, and looked a question. " He predicted this whole thing. Your fake tears. Blaming Dwight."  
"Jim, what are talking about.?'

"Nothing Pam Let's hear your side." And she talked,how used the drawing ruse to get in good with Pam. He had convinced her to pull the prank. All the whisperings, her glancing at Dwight all part of the plan, Dwight's plan.

She was good, crying , stuttering. a great perfornance

Jim held uo his hand. ""When did he fuck you?"  
Pam was stunned. "What? Dwight? are you serious?"  
"Dwight says several times."  
"Jim, I never..."  
"Did you know Pam, The warehouse guys have a secret camera."

Pam stopped talking, her face turning white. Her gaze dropped to the ground. If her earlier behavior had been an act, this surely was the real thing.  
Neither spoke. If Jim had entertained any thoughts of satisfaction, he now knew otherwise.  
Pam looked up, then again down. She looked like a little girl, who just got caught.  
"I'm sorry" she said in almost a whisper. Her face down, tears dropping to the ground  
"Why, Pam?" His voice cracked.

She didn't speak.  
"Why would you do this? Not just the tires, but the whispering, the giggling? You know how jealous I would be. This was the worst week of my life. "

""Don't you know, Jim?" her voice was still so meek.

"You are so perfect, and I...I am so..so worthless."

"WHAT? WORTHLESS?!"

"jim, think all the way back to that basketball game."

"The game in the warehouse?"

"yeah. The one where you were the best player."  
"I don't know about that..."  
"You know you were."  
"Well, so what?"

"I have never been the best, Jim. I was always picked last!"  
"Pam, that game was no big deal....'

"Not to you, because you are great at everything.!"

"Pam, I..."

"Don't interrupt. everything, Jim. you are the top salesman, you and Dwight. everyone likes you. And they think you are too good for me." She started to cry again, deep sobs,

"They s-s-say you-you are the on-only reason, I haven't b-b-been fired."  
"Who says that?"  
"even now you are ready to do the right thing, and forgive me. So once again I am the bad one."

 

she looked down. "my plan was to let this prank embarrass you, humiliate you for a few days. Then I was going to make this big speech to everyone,, telling them to leave you alone. Then for once I am doing the right thing.'

"She hesitated. "But I had to have Dwight to help. I had to screw him to get that help. I wasn't attracted to him. I wanted you. I love you. I am just so tired of everyone telling me how lucky I am.'  Jim stood quietly listening to Pam's rant. She seemed petty to him, selfish Was this the woman he had married? Was it really Pam who had arranged. this whole thing She knew how she was tormenting him all week. Suddenly, a noise came from Jim's car trunk. It sounded almost human. "Jim, where is Dwight?" Pam asked. "Dwight? Dwight? Where is Dwight? Good old Dwight." Jim cupped his hands, and began yelling. "Dwight? DUwiight. Come out, come out where ever you are. All out are in free!" He patted his shovel. "All out are in free!" Jim looked at Pam, her expression, now one of fear. He walked toward Pam, still brandishing the shovel. "or maybe not."


End file.
